Into the Arrows
Into the Arrows (矢印に Yajirushi ni) is a North Chevronian action-drama series produced by Shiori Sawada for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Kumiko Matsuda and directed by Akiko Narukawa, the series premiered on January 9, 2017, replacing Colors Of Navigation, on GP-NET Afternoon Delight Treats. It ended on August 25, 2017 and it is replaced by Colors Of Navigation: All-Out Showdown for a total of 160 episodes. The series topbill Reina Otsuka and child star Mai Matsuzaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN as the protagonists. Veteran actor Yuusuke Sonoda, on the other hand, serves as the main villain/antagonist of the series. Synopsis Makoto Nishimura, a thirty-three-year-old single mother, became aware to the reality when she saw a politician stealing anything for his own. Through this, her destiny was changed and she disguised herself as a hooded hero archer who will help the individuals who were aggrieved by the corrupt individuals. As a hooded hero archer named Sparrow, Makoto started to face the corrupt individuals in a battle for justice. Episodes Similar to The Prodigal Archer, the episodes referred here as "Targets". The episode titles were on a question-answer phrases. #First Target: What's her name? Makoto Nishimura (彼女の名前は何ですか？ 西村真琴 Kanojo no namae wa nanidesu ka? Nishimura Makoto) (01/09/2017) #ITAFirstTarget #Target 02: Who are they? The corrupt individuals (彼らは誰なの？ 腐敗した人たち Karera wa darena no? Fuhai shita hito-tachi) (01/10/2017) #ITATarget02 #Target 03: What's the plan? Fighting for justice (計画は何ですか？ 正義のための戦い Keikaku wa nanidesu ka? Seigi no tame no tatakai) (01/11/2017) #ITATarget03 #Target 04: What's your codename? Codename Sparrow (あなたのコードネームは何ですか？ コードネームスパロー Anata no kōdonēmu wa nanidesu ka? Kōdonēmu Suparō) (01/12/2017) #ITATarget04 #Target 05: And what happened? Scarcity in the community (そして何が起こった？ コミュニティの希少性 Soshite nani ga okotta? Komyuniti no kishō-sei) (01/13/2017) #ITATarget05 #Target 06: Who's the culprit? The corrupt villageman (犯人は誰ですか？ 堕落した村人 Han'nin wa daredesu ka? Daraku shita murabito) (01/16/2017) #ITATarget06 #Target 07: Who are these people? Sparrow's Supporters (これらの人達は誰ですか？ スパローのサポーター Korera no hitotachi wa daredesu ka? Suparō no sapōtā) (01/17/2017) #ITATarget07 #Target 08: What's the next case? The unlawful act of the law enforcers (次のケースは何ですか？ 法執行官の違法行為 Tsugi no kēsu wa nanidesu ka? Hō shikkōkan no ihō kōi) (01/18/2017) #ITATarget08 #Target 09: And what's their alibi? Accusing others (そして彼らのアリバイは何ですか？ 他人を告発する Soshite karera no aribai wa nanidesu ka? Tanin o kokuhatsu suru) (01/19/2017) #ITATarget09 #Target 10: How will be your action? Solving the case (あなたの行動はどうですか？ ケースを解く Anata no kōdō wa dōdesu ka? Kēsu o hodoku) (01/20/2017) #ITATarget10 #Target 11: Now what's next? Missing children case (今、次は何ですか？ 行方不明の子供 Ima,-ji wa nanidesu ka? Yukue fumei no kodomo) (01/23/2017) #ITATarget11 #Target 12: Does anybody bothered the criminal? It all depends (誰かが犯罪者を気にかけましたか？ それはすべて依存する Darekaga hanzai-sha o ki ni kakemashita ka? Sore wa subete izon suru) (01/24/2017) #ITATarget12 #Target 13: What place we will go? To an unknown place (私たちはどこに行くの？ 未知の場所へ Watashitachi wa doko ni iku no? Michi no basho e) (01/25/2017) #ITATarget13 #Target 14: Are we there yet? A shocking discovery (まだそこにいますか？ 衝撃的な発見 Mada soko ni imasu ka? Shōgeki-tekina hakken) (01/26/2017) #ITATarget14 #Target 15: Are these criminals? It doesn't sure (これらの犯罪者はいますか？ それはわからない Korera no hanzai-sha wa imasu ka? Sore wa wakaranai) (01/27/2017) #ITATarget15 #Target 16: Who's the true culprit? Let's find out (真の犯人は誰ですか？ 確認してみましょう Shin no han'nin wa daredesu ka? Kakunin shite mimashou) (01/30/2017) #ITATarget16 #Target 17: And what are these? The missing documents (そして、これらは何ですか？ 不足している文書 Soshite, korera wa nanidesu ka? Fusoku shite iru bunsho) (01/31/2017) #ITATarget17 #Target 18: Oh, is this the evidence? Yes of course! (ああ、これは証拠ですか？ はい、もちろん！ Ā, koreha shōkodesu ka? Hai, mochiron!) (02/01/2017) #ITATarget18 #Target 19: Can we surpass this? Of course, why not? (私たちはこれを上回ることができますか？ もちろん、どうしてですか？ Watashitachi wa kore o uwamawaru koto ga dekimasu ka? Mochiron, dōshitedesu ka?) (02/02/2017) #ITATarget19 #Target 20: And what can we say? It's a hell yes! (そして、何が言えるの？ はい、地獄です！ Soshite, nani ga ieru no? Hai, jigokudesu!) (02/03/2017) #ITATarget20 #Target 21: Can Sparrow defeat them? Let's find out! (スパローさんが倒すことはできますか？ 確認してみましょう！ Suparō-san ga taosu koto wa dekimasu ka? Kakunin shite mimashou!) (02/06/2017) #ITATarget21 #Target 22: Could Sparrow detect us? We don't know (スパローさんが私たちを見つけられますか？ 私たちは知らない Suparō-san ga watashitachi o mitsuke raremasu ka? Watashitachiha shiranai) (02/07/2017) #ITATarget22 #Target 23: Is there any perpetrators? They were hiding elsewhere (加害者はいますか？ 彼らはどこかに隠れていた Kagai-sha wa imasu ka? Karera wa doko ka ni kakurete ita) (02/08/2017) #ITATarget23 #Target 24: Guess who's in the house? The crazy culprits (家に誰がいるのだろう？ クレイジーな犯人 Ie ni dare ga iru nodarou? Kureijīna han'nin) (02/09/2017) #ITATarget24 #Target 25: Why they were looking at me? Because they want to get something (なぜ彼らは私を見ていたのですか？ 彼らは何かを得たいので Naze karera wa watashi o mite ita nodesu ka? Karera wa nanika o etainode) (02/10/2017) #ITATarget25 #Target 26: Where's the object? Find it somewhere (オブジェクトはどこですか？ どこかでそれを見つける Obujekuto wa dokodesu ka? Doko ka de sore o mitsukeru) (02/13/2017) #ITATarget26 #Target 27: Are we searching for that person? Maybe of course (私たちはその人を探していますか？ 多分もちろん Watashitachi wa sono hito o sagashiteimasu ka? Tabun mochiron) (02/14/2017) #ITATarget27 #Target 28: So, what's next? Next target of both parties (それで、次は何ですか？ 両当事者の次の目標 Sore de,-ji wa nanidesu ka? Ryō tōjisha no tsugi no mokuhyō) (02/15/2017) #ITATarget28 #Target 29: Now what will happen? Possible outcome of the case (今何が起こるでしょうか？ ケースの可能な結果 Ima nani ga okorudeshou ka? Kēsu no kanōna kekka) (02/16/2017) #ITATarget29 #Target 30: Does the closed case comes with another one? Maybe yes or no (閉じたケースに別のケースが付いていますか？ 多分、はいかいいえ Tojita kēsu ni betsu no kēsu ga tsuite imasu ka? Tabun, wa ika īe) (02/17/2017) #ITATarget30 #Target 31: And what do we see? The case fragments (そして、私たちは何を見ますか？ ケースの破片 Soshite, watashitachi wa nani o mimasu ka? Kēsu no hahen) (02/20/2017) #ITATarget31 #Target 32: Is this what we get? Yes, it is the perfect clue (これは私たちが得るものですか？ はい、それは完璧な手がかりです Kore wa watashitachi ga eru monodesu ka? Hai, sore wa kanpekina tegakaridesu) (02/21/2017) #ITATarget32 #Target 33: Do we need the backup? For the dangerous situation (バックアップが必要ですか？ 危険な状況 Bakkuappu ga hitsuyōdesu ka? Kiken'na jōkō) (02/22/2017) #ITATarget33 #Target 34: What was your next move? The touch move game (あなたの次の動きは何でしたか？ タッチムーブゲーム Anata no tsugi no ugoki wa nanideshita ka? Tatchi mūbu gēmu) (02/23/2017) #ITATarget34 #Target 35: Is this what you want? The chasing game (これはあなたが望むものですか？ 追いかけゲーム Kore wa anata ga nozomu monodesu ka? Oikake gēmu) (02/24/2017) #ITATarget35 #Target 36: Who is Sparrow's counterpart? The Prodigal Archer (スパローさんのカウンターパートは誰ですか？ プロディガールアーチャー Suparō-san no kauntāpāto wa daredesu ka? Purodigāru Āchā) (02/27/2017) #ITATarget36 #Target 37: And what they're arguing about? Their unique differences (そして、彼らは何について論争しているのですか？ 彼らのユニークな違い Soshite, karera wa nani ni tsuite ronsō shite iru nodesu ka? Karera no yunīkuna chigai) (02/28/2017) #ITATarget37 #Target 38: Is this a dangerous trap for us? Yes of course (これは私たちにとって危険な罠ですか？ はい、もちろん Kore wa watashitachi ni totte kiken'na wanadesu ka? Hai, mochiron) (03/01/2017) #ITATarget38 #Target 39: Now what will be their next move? Their unexpected plan (今、次の動向は？ 彼らの予期しない計画 Ima,-ji no dōkō wa? Karera no yoki shinai keikaku) (03/02/2017) #ITATarget39 #Target 40: Are we going to team-up? Yes for our accomplishment (私たちはチームアップするつもりですか？ 私たちの達成のためにはい Watashitachiha chīmuappu suru tsumoridesu ka? Watashitachi no tassei no tame ni hai) (03/03/2017) #ITATarget40 #Target 41: How did they know about that? Thru various gossips (彼らはどうやってそれについて知ったのですか？ さまざまなゴシップを通して Karera wa dō yatte sore ni tsuite shitta nodesu ka? Samazamana goshippu o tōshite) (03/06/2017) #ITATarget41 #Target 42: What they were talking about? Unknown mysteries (彼らは何を話していたのですか？ 未知の謎 Karera wa nani o hanashite ita nodesu ka? Michi no nazo) (03/07/2017) #ITATarget42 #Target 43: Did I tell something? About the group of gangsters (私は何かを教えたのですか？ ギャングスターのグループについて Watashi wa nanika o oshieta nodesu ka? Gyangusutā no gurūpu ni tsuite) (03/08/2017) #ITATarget43 #Target 44: Is this culprit telling something? It's about their inside job (この犯人が何かを伝えていますか？ 彼らの内なる仕事についてです Kono han'nin ga nanika o tsutaete imasu ka? Karera no uchinaru shigoto ni tsuitedesu) (03/09/2017) #ITATarget44 #Target 45: Remember this? The hidden stories of the past (これを覚えて？ 過去の隠された物語 Kore o oboete? Kako no kakusareta monogatari) (03/10/2017) #ITATarget45 #Target 46: Is that so? Doubting about our plan (そうですか？ 私たちの計画について疑問を抱く Sōdesu ka? Watashitachi no keikaku ni tsuite gimon o daku) (03/13/2017) #ITATarget46 #Target 47: Are you one of us? Then I'm going to prove myself! (あなたは私たちの一人ですか？ それから私は自分自身を証明するつもりです！ Anata wa watashitachi no hitoridesu ka? Sorekara watashi wa jibun jishin o shōmei suru tsumoridesu!) (03/14/2017) #ITATarget47 #Target 48: Did you know about this? Mysteries behind Sparrow (あなたはこれについて知っていましたか？ スパローの背後にある謎 Anata wa kore ni tsuite shitte imashita ka? Suparō no haigo ni aru nazo) (03/15/2017) #ITATarget48 #Target 49: Is this what the mystery told us? The uncovered truth (これは謎が私たちに語ったものですか？ 明らかにされた真実 Kore wa nazo ga watashitachi ni katatta monodesu ka? Akiraka ni sa reta shinjitsu) (03/16/2017) #ITATarget49 #Target 50: This is real, isn't it? About the whistleblower (これは本当ですか？ 内部通報者について Kore wa hontōdesuka? Naibu tsūhō-sha ni tsuite) (03/17/2017) #ITATarget50 #Target 51: Does the mystery changed? It depends on it (謎は変わりましたか？ それに依存する Nazo wa kawarimashita ka? Sore ni izon suru) (03/20/2017) #ITATarget51 #Target 52: So what if the perpetrators came? To make a scandals within (それで加害者が来たら？ スキャンダルを行うには Sorede kagai-sha ga kitara? Sukyandaru o okonau ni wa) (03/21/2017) #ITATarget52 #Target 53: Do we need a plan to setup this? Of course for their own sake (これを設定する計画が必要ですか？ もちろん、自分のために Kore o settei suru keikaku ga hitsuyōdesu ka? Mochiron, jibun'notameni) (03/22/2017) #ITATarget53 #Target 54: Now could you tell me about this? The secret backup plan (今これについて教えていただけますか？ 秘密のバックアップ計画 Ima kore ni tsuite oshiete itadakemasu ka? Himitsu no bakkuappu keikaku) (03/23/2017) #ITATarget54 #Target 55: So this is the clue? The answer from anonymous (これは手掛かりですか？ 匿名の回答 Kore wa tegakaridesu ka? Tokumei no kaitō) (03/24/2017) #ITATarget55 #Target 56: Can we get the answer? This is for the sake of us (私たちは答えを得ることができますか？ これは私たちのためです Watashitachiha kotae o eru koto ga dekimasu ka? Kore wa watashitachi no tamedesu) (03/27/2017) #ITATarget56 #Target 57: (03/28/2017) #ITATarget57 #Target 58: (03/29/2017) #ITATarget58 #Target 59: (03/30/2017) #ITATarget59 #Target 60: (03/31/2017) #ITATarget60 #Target 61: (04/03/2017) #ITATarget61 #Target 62: (04/04/2017) #ITATarget62 #Target 63: (04/05/2017) #ITATarget63 #Target 64: (04/06/2017) #ITATarget64 #Target 65: (04/07/2017) #ITATarget65 #Target 66: (04/17/2017) #ITATarget66 #Target 67: (04/18/2017) #ITATarget67 #Target 68: (04/19/2017) #ITATarget68 #Target 69: (04/20/2017) #ITATarget69 #Target 70: (04/21/2017) #ITATarget70 #Target 71: (04/24/2017) #ITATarget71 #Target 72: (04/25/2017) #ITATarget72 #Target 73: (04/26/2017) #ITATarget73 #Target 74: (04/27/2017) #ITATarget74 #Target 75: (04/28/2017) #ITATarget75 #Target 76: (05/01/2017) #ITATarget76 #Target 77: (05/02/2017) #ITATarget77 #Target 78: (05/03/2017) #ITATarget78 #Target 79: (05/04/2017) #ITATarget79 #Target 80: (05/05/2017) #ITATarget80 #Target 81: (05/08/2017) #ITATarget81 #Target 82: (05/09/2017) #ITATarget82 #Target 83: (05/10/2017) #ITATarget83 #Target 84: (05/11/2017) #ITATarget84 #Target 85: (05/12/2017) #ITATarget85 #Target 86: (05/15/2017) #ITATarget86 #Target 87: (05/16/2017) #ITATarget87 #Target 88: (05/17/2017) #ITATarget88 #Target 89: (05/18/2017) #ITATarget89 #Target 90: (05/19/2017) #ITATarget90 #Target 91: (05/22/2017) #ITATarget91 #Target 92: (05/23/2017) #ITATarget92 #Target 93: (05/24/2017) #ITATarget93 #Target 94: (05/25/2017) #ITATarget94 #Target 95: (05/26/2017) #ITATarget95 #Target 96: (05/29/2017) #ITATarget96 #Target 97: (05/30/2017) #ITATarget97 #Target 98: (05/31/2017) #ITATarget98 #Target 99: (06/01/2017) #ITATarget99 #Target 100: (06/02/2017) #ITATarget100 #Target 101: (06/05/2017) #ITATarget101 #Target 102: (06/06/2017) #ITATarget102 #Target 103: (06/07/2017) #ITATarget103 #Target 104: (06/08/2017) #ITATarget104 #Target 105: (06/09/2017) #ITATarget105 #Target 106: (06/12/2017) #ITATarget106 #Target 107: (06/13/2017) #ITATarget107 #Target 108: (06/14/2017) #ITATarget108 #Target 109: (06/15/2017) #ITATarget109 #Target 110: (06/16/2017) #ITATarget110 #Target 111: (06/19/2017) #ITATarget111 #Target 112: (06/20/2017) #ITATarget112 #Target 113: (06/21/2017) #ITATarget113 #Target 114: (06/22/2017) #ITATarget114 #Target 115: (06/23/2017) #ITATarget115 #Target 116: (06/26/2017) #ITATarget116 #Target 117: (06/27/2017) #ITATarget117 #Target 118: (06/28/2017) #ITATarget118 #Target 119: (06/29/2017) #ITATarget119 #Target 120: (06/30/2017) #ITATarget120 #Target 121: (07/03/2017) #ITATarget121 #Target 122: (07/04/2017) #ITATarget122 #Target 123: (07/05/2017) #ITATarget123 #Target 124: (07/06/2017) #ITATarget124 #Target 125: (07/07/2017) #ITATarget125 #Target 126: (07/10/2017) #ITATarget126 #Target 127: (07/11/2017) #ITATarget127 #Target 128: (07/12/2017) #ITATarget128 #Target 129: (07/13/2017) #ITATarget129 #Target 130: (07/14/2017) #ITATarget130 #Target 131: (07/17/2017) #ITATarget131 #Target 132: (07/18/2017) #ITATarget132 #Target 133: (07/19/2017) #ITATarget133 #Target 134: (07/20/2017) #ITATarget134 #Target 135: (07/21/2017) #ITATarget135 #Target 136: (07/24/2017) #ITATarget136 #Target 137: (07/25/2017) #ITATarget137 #Target 138: (07/26/2017) #ITATarget138 #Target 139: (07/27/2017) #ITATarget139 #Target 140: (07/28/2017) #ITATarget140 #Target 141: (07/31/2017) #ITATarget141 #Target 142: (08/01/2017) #ITATarget142 #Target 143: (08/02/2017) #ITATarget143 #Target 144: (08/03/2017) #ITATarget144 #Target 145: (08/04/2017) #ITATarget145 #Target 146: (08/07/2017) #ITATarget146 #Target 147: (08/08/2017) #ITATarget147 #Target 148: (08/09/2017) #ITATarget148 #Target 149: (08/10/2017) #ITATarget149 #Target 150: (08/11/2017) #ITATarget150 #Target 151: (08/14/2017) #ITATarget151 #Target 152: (08/15/2017) #ITATarget152 #Target 153: (08/16/2017) #ITATarget153 #Target 154: (08/17/2017) #ITATarget154 #Target 155: (08/18/2017) #ITATarget155 #Target 156: (08/21/2017) #ITATarget156 #Target 157: (08/22/2017) #ITATarget157 #Target 158: (08/23/2017) #ITATarget158 #Target 159: (08/24/2017) #ITATarget159 #Final Target: (08/25/2017) #ITAFinalTarget Cast Cast was confirmed in November 7, 2016. Main cast *'Makoto Nishimura' (西村 真琴 Nishimura Makoto) - series' main protagonist, played by Reina Otsuka (大塚 レイナ Ōtsuka Reina). A thirty-three-year-old single and loving mother to Natsuki, Makoto became aware to the situation happened in the society. Through this, she decided to disguise herself as a hooded hero archer named Sparrow (スパロー Suparō) to face the corrupt individuals in a battle for justice. *'Natsuki Nishimura' (西村 夏樹 Nishimura Natsuki) - co-protagonist, played by child star Mai Matsuzaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN). The loving daughter of Makoto, Natsuki is very supportive to her for disguising as Sparrow. One day when she was in a danger, she was saved by Makoto as Sparrow and there she idolized her as her role model. *'Mayuri Asakawa' (浅川 マユリ Asakawa Mayuri) - co-protagonist, played by Hiromi Ishino (石野 博美 Ishino Hiromi). She is Makoto's best friend, and eventually, her mentor. She is also the one who help Makoto to become a hooded hero archer named Sparrow. *'Rod Shiratori' (白鳥 ロッド Shiratori Roddo) - villain/main antagonist, played by Yuusuke Sonoda (園田 雄輔 Sonoda Yūsuke). A big time multi-millionaire businessman who wants anything for his own. Supporting cast *'Asako Furuyama' (古山 朝子 Furuyama Asako) - played by Shiori Umemoto (梅本 史織 Umemoto Shiori). She is Mayuri's personal assistant and a fan of Sparrow. *'Hiroya Nishimura' (西村 博也 Nishimura Hiroya) - played by Koichiro Naruse (成瀬 浩一郎 Naruse Kōichirō). He is Makoto's younger brother. *'Saeko Nishimura' (西村 冴子 Nishimura Saeko) - played by Kazumi Takayama (高山 和美 Takayama Kazumi). She is Makoto's younger sister. A die hard fan of Sparrow, Saeko writes blogs about the said hooded hero archer. *'Inoue Tomimori' (富森 井上 Tomimori Inoue) - played by Ayumi Takeda (武田 あゆみ Takeda Ayumi). She is the ambitious personal assistant of Mayor Kotaro Ashihara. *'Kotaro Ashihara' (芦原 光太郎 Ashihara Kōtarō) - played by Zack Gregors (ザック· グレゴールズ Zakku Guregōruzu). He is the city mayor of Ohara City. Like Rod, Kotaro wants anything for his own. *'Yasuko Nishimura' (西村 康子 Nishimura Yasuko) - played by Erika Katsumura (勝村 エリカ Katsumura Erika). She is the mother of Makoto, Saeko and Hiroya and grandmother to Natsuki. *'Ryohei Kanzaki' (神崎 良平 Kanzaki Ryōhei) - played by Hisui Onodera (小野寺翡翠 Onodera Hisui). He is one of Rod's personal bodyguards and former gun-for-hire killer. *'Tatsumi' (辰巳 Tatsumi) - played by Sho Asatani 朝谷 正 Asatani Sho). He is one of Rod's personal bodyguards. *'Froilan' (フロイラン Furoiran) - played by Hiroto Hirakawa (平山 博戸 Hirakawa Hiroto). He is one of Rod's personal bodyguards. *'Police C/Insp. Hayato Shiratori' (白鳥 隼人 Shiratori Hayato) - played by Takeru Yamada (山田 タケル Yamada Takeru). He is Rod's son and a hardworking police officer who will help Sparrow to serve justice to the people who were victims of corruption. *'Minerva Shiratori' (白鳥 ミネルバ Shiratori Mineruba) - played by Inoue Yamazaki (山崎 井上 Yamazaki Inoue). She is Makoto's close friend, daughter of Rod and an older sister to Hayato. Later, she develops her feelings towards Sparrow which is unbeknownst to her that Sparrow is Makoto. Broadcast The series originally premiered on January 9, 2017, in North Chevron, on GP-NET. The South Chevronian broadcast of the series, on the other hand, is slated to air on January 23, 2017, on Yoshimitsu Network. Theme songs Intro theme (主題歌) *「22：47 PM」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert theme (挿入歌) *「Chasing Arrows」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition (作曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Arrangement (編曲): R-HEISEI, Gamer Lights **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *Following the success of The Prodigal Archer, this series was inspired also from the classic folk tale, Robin Hood. *Just like Always With You Forever, the leading man is also omitted in the story in order to focus and follow the series' storyline. *Child star Mai Matsuzaka of the all-kids idol group, Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN, was removed from the cast of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters after she accepted the role of Natsuki Nishimura. **Mai was the second choice to portray Natsuki in the series. The role was initially offered to Kaori Hirasawa, but later turned down the project due to her appearance in Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters as Mashiro Mochizuki. **Also, it was unknown when Mai's character in Armored Fighters will appear in the coming episodes. *The series was also included in the omnibus teaser plug of GP-NET for the lineup of upcoming programs for 2017. The said teaser plug was released on December 16, 2016. See also *List of GP-NET TV series *Codename: Kaede Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series endings